Kurumi Ebisuzawa
|-| Anime (1) = |-| Anime (2) = |kanji = 恵飛須沢 胡桃 |romaji = Ebisuzawa Kurumi |hair = Dark Purple |eye = Magenta (manga) Violet (anime) |gender = Female |school = Megurigaoka High School |occupation = Student |club = Track and Field Club (Formerly) School Living Club |relatives = Mother (unnamed) Father (unnamed) |status = Alive (Recovered from infection) |japanese = Ozawa Ari (小澤 亜李) |firstManga = Beginning |firstAnime = Beginning }} is one of the main characters of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. She is one of the members of the School Living Club. Appearance Kurumi is a young teenage girl who has long, dark purple hair that comes down to her waist in a twin-tail fashion with violet ribbons on each side, which matches with her light-violet eyes. She is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt (that she sometimes wears with a purple cardigan), a green necktie with a red ribbon hanging from it, and a green skirt, with yellow buttons on the area around her stomach. Not part of the uniform, she wears black and white striped arm-warmers and green knee-pads with large silver plates on them. And to finish the look, Kurumi wears black socks, with white shoes that are green at the tip, similar colored as the necktie, skirt and knee-pads. In addition to this, she is usually (to always) seen with her shovel, by her side. Because of this, Yuki calls her weapon 'Shovel-kun'. Personality Kurumi, who seems innocent, is actually the one often sent out on the more dangerous missions. She is also very strong, energetic and cheerful, always wearing a smile on her lips, and very friendly, caring for her friends. Physically speaking; she's the most capable, and she's always helping out. She possesses a dignified atmosphere that leads others to think she is very mature; which she actually is, but she is also very girlish. While she generally got a bright personality, she’s really naive. She feels guilty after fighting them, Zombies and has nightmares of it, often about the day she killed her senpai. She takes care of the others, while living in the school, being remarkably calm in difficult situations. However, it is shown that Kurumi can be impulsive and violent if the situation is very sensitive to herself. This was shown in Chapter 18 when she snapped on Miki. According to Yuki, Kurumi is a little tomboyish, thickheaded and reckless. However, Kurumi denies this. History Before the outbreak, Kurumi was in the track and field club, but she stated that she didn't dislike running, and instead was after someone in the club. She was also a manager, but says the role didn't fit her. She had a whom she liked and always encouraged her. When the outbreak occurred, her senpai was bitten and she carried him to the rooftop where Megumi, Yuki and Yuuri were. As the girls barricade the door to keep the zombies away, her infected senpai then rose up and proceeds to attack. To defend herself, Kurumi stabs her senpai multiple times using a nearby shovel. Story Being one of the only survivors after the outbreak at Megurigaoka High School, Kurumi joined the School Living Club along with Yuuri Wakasa, Yuki Takeya and Megumi Sakura. Following Taromaru's paw prints down to the basement, she finds the dog with a wound on its back. Taromaru then lashes out at Kurumi which leads her to trapping him inside a room. Returning to the basement, she finds Megu-Nee, who was already a zombie and hesitates to attack her. Her hesitation caused her to be bitten by her former teacher and she was infected. Despite her infection, she manages to return to the girls, but she was badly wounded, already beginning to succumb to the effects of the infection. Yuuri cuffs her hands and legs in case of an imminent transformation and cares for Kurumi as she struggled to fight against the infection. When Miki returns with the antidote, she was cured from the infection. She watches as Miki feeds Taromaru and she cries at his death. Even though Miki gave her the antidote, it seems that Kurumi isn't completely cured as her hand remained cold and zombies seemingly ignore her. Abilities Kurumi is the "strategist" of the team as she has great abilities to defeat zombies. That being either: running past them or killing them with her shovel, she is very physically adept. She (and Sino) is the only character in the series to wipe out more than one zombie. Kurumi is very levelheaded, clever and intelligent, especially when it comes down to fighting. She also comes up with plans and has a special technique to defeat the zombies. Quotes Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Yuki Takeya : Kurumi and Yuki are very close friends, and Kurumi worries about Yuki quite a lot due her airheaded nature and illusions. Kurumi also likes to tease her sometimes, and Yuki also relies on Kurumi to help her in the school. Kurumi feels that Yuki's cheerfulness have saved them a lot and gave them a feeling of warmth because Kurumi (And Yuuri) were very stressed. Kurumi feels at ease when Yuki is safe and Kurumi cares for Yuki a lot (same for Yuki). They both are close and share a very close bond. Yuuri Wakasa : Yuuri and Kurumi get along very well, and they understand and respect each other. They are aware of Yuki's illusions. They also care and help each other out, and they can talk seriously with each other. However, before, Yuki said that Kurumi and Yuuri sometimes fought late at night, and when Yuki asked what was wrong, they always replied 'nothing', which is why Yuki created her illusions, to make them smile more, because they always seemed stressed. Yuuri also became very stressed and slightly depressed when Kurumi became infected, and became very joyful when she recovered. But overall, they are on good terms, and share a close bond. Miki Naoki : Unlike Yuuri, Kurumi didn't have anything against Miki. (Though she became angry on Miki when they found the emergency responce manual, and Kurumi said that Miki talked like she knew everything). However, Kurumi came to respect her and they both care for each other. After leaving the school, the two becomes much closer and often talk about various topics late at night. Miki helps Kurumi with fighting the zombies. and Miki also said that Kurumi is the one she goes to when she needs help, and Kurumi described Miki as her precious junior. They are on good terms. Megumi Sakura : Megumi is the only person that she can talk to when it comes to her own feelings. In the past, the two seemed very close, this is proved when she became sad and angry when Kurumi found about Megumi becoming a zombie. Kurumi was also unable to kill her (which Miki did later), because they had a close bond in the past. Trivia * Kurumi (胡桃) means "Walnut". * Kurumi is afraid of ghosts * Kurumi is the first character, known to have recovered from infection. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive